The warmth of the Hearth
by madagascarmaster
Summary: Donatello finds a lost fox girl in the sewers. Sweet, kind and tough as nails, she gains the turtles admiration. But only Don sees the truth. You must look deeper to see the true warmth of the Hearth. Turtle tot story 2012!
1. Flames in the sewer

Donatello was heading back towards the lair. He had been playing hide and seek with his brothers but they hadn't found him. He figured they went back to the lair so that was where he was heading. That is until he heard heavy breathing. It was so soft that only a ninja could have heard it. But of course, he was one. he followed the sound and found a small girl hidden in the shadows. She was a fox, literally. She was covered with cinnamon red fur stained with dirt and grime. Her ears, hands and feet were colored a warm orange and she had long, curly, fiery red hair that went to her hips. The tips of not one but TWO tails, swished softly behind her in the wind that came from openings in the sewer, were tipped in the same color. She wore a dirty, plain white silk kimono that was ripped and torn with flame patterns at the bottom of the sleeves. She was a mutant. A fox girl. Then he saw that she was barely breathing and her lips were blue. He checked her pulse on her wrist. Faint, But still there and slowly getting stronger. One of the ways into lair wasn't far so he gently picked her up. She was surprisingly light, even for her size. She was thinner and shorter than him and was dripping wet. She was unconscious as he entered the lair. He quietly looked around. His brothers weren't there but he had bigger problems. He went to his room, set her down on his bed and dried her with a towel. Then he wrapped the shivering girl in his blanket and went to go make some tea, unaware Master Splinter was watching him. The gray rat smiled to himself. His son's kindness even extended to those of the cursed tribe. Perhaps he would change that title.

Just then his brothers burst threw the main entrance to the lair and ran to Donatello's room. They had been unsuccessful in their search for their brother. When they saw the shivering form wrapped in their brother's blankets they were scared. "Donnie, are you okay?!" Michelangelo asked running to his brother's bed. "Yeah I'm fine." All heads snapped towards the purple clad turtle who was standing with a teapot in the door way. "Wait if that's you than who is..." Leonardo asked looking at the shaking pile of blankets. "I don't know her name but I found her half dead in the sewers." "YOU BROUGHT A HUMAN HERE?!" Raphael yelled at his younger brother. "Not quite." Don replied pouring tea into a cup. "WHAT THE SHELL DO YOU MEAN?!" he yelled, clearly frustrated. "Well it seems like she's waking up so why don't you ask her?"

All the turtles looked as the blankets shifted and a seven year old fox poked her head out. She had smelled green tea like her mother made each morning. Wait, mother... Her amber eyes shot open and closed again from the light. When she opened them again four large turtles were staring at her. She did the natural thing when you wake up in a strange place surrounded by boys. She screamed and threw the covers back over her head. When they saw that, Leo, Raph and Mikey left but Don stayed. When she poked her head out again only one was there but he didn't seem like a threat. He was pouring tea. "Would you like some?" she jumped at his voice. He held out a chipped white tea cup. She took it and thanked him. Her voice had a very faint Japanese accent like she had learned to speak a little Japanese first then English along with it. It was soft but it had a tone that said she could be tough if she wanted to.

Then she noticed all the inventions and her curiosity spiked and her clever brain kicked into high gear. She got out of the bed and went over to some parts. "Do you have some screws, metal, wire and pair of bolt cutters?" she asked. Don nodded and handed them to her. "Thanks, um what's your name?" she asked him. "It's Donatello, but you can call me Donnie." "Okay Donnie. I'm Hestia, but you can call me Tia. By the way why is there a broken toaster in here?" "Two words. My brothers." "What do you use to fix it?" He told her about the different ways he fixed it in full "Geek mode" and Hestia went into a version of "Geek Mode" herself. Both unaware that Raph, who had been watching the two was running down the hall to his brothers. "Does anybody here speak nerd, geek or smart guy? 'Cause that girl is speaking in Donnie!"

Hestia was carefully putting in the last screw. When she held it up Don was amazed. Out of scraps she had made a staff in two minutes. He couldn't even see the screws! Then she pressed a button and it retracted. "Sorry, I'm a bit rusty. It has many uses but is mainly a survival tool." she gave it to him. "Thanks Tia!" "Your welcome." she told him, picking up her tea. "You haven't met my brothers or master Splinter yet!" He told her. "Well, lets get going then!" She answered, taking the cup as they entered the living room.

She nearly dropped the cup. Two turtles were sparing with swords and Sai. One wore a blue mask, the other wore red. The third turtle was wearing orange and swinging nun chucks around. A gray rat in an old robe stood off to the side with a cane. She was used to seeing animals that acted like humans but what scared her were the weapons. "Sorry Tia, duty calls!" Don told her grabbing a Bo staff and attacked the turtle in orange. The two turtles started sparing. The rat walked over. "What is your name, little fox?" he asked her. "My name is Hestia." she replied. "Why are they fighting?" "They are being trained in jujitsu. Would you like to join?" he offered. She nodded. She was in need of self defense. "Then you will need a weapon." He showed her the weapons rack. She picked up two fans with an iron frame and sharp spikes that came up from the frame work. A Tessen. The two blade wielding turtles had stopped sparing. "Come here Leonardo." The rat called the one in blue over. "Yes, Master Splinter?" "I ask you to spar with young Hestia." Leo had never seen a girl, let alone a fox girl, but he didn't want to attack her. She looked thin and helpless but he had to. "Yes master Splinter."

When the rat left he turned to Tia. "Don't feel bad if you can't beat me," He told her. "My brothers rarely beat me." They started to spar. The ten year old turtle failed to notice the angry fire that had once been her warm, golden amber eyes. She spread the fans and moved with grace, easily evading the blue wearing turtle's attacks. Two of the turtles watched open mouthed but Don just smiled. It was nice to see somebody give Leo a run for his money. She smacked the twin swords with the fans and Leo was forced to drop them. She kicked him just hard enough to knock him on his shell. he mumbled something. "I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked with her foot on his chest. "It was a fluke." he grumbled. "Would you care to try again?" "No!" The older boy said, sounding panicked. To his relief, she laughed. "Good." she said as she helped him up.

Leo turned to his brothers as she walked away. "Wow." Was all that he could say. "That was awesome!" Mikey exclaimed, in his usual 7 year old excitement. "Nice to see somebody give you a run for your money, Fearless." Raph laughed as he slapped his older brother on the back, with surprising strength for a nine year old. "What do you think, Donnie boy?" He asked. When he got no reply from his 8 year old brother he looked over the room. His younger brother was talking with Hestia, the two laughing and having a good time. For a moment Raph wanted his brother back here and for him to be over there. But he shrugged it off. Don was having a good time and that was all that mattered. At least he thought so. 


	2. Ghosts and garden Knomes

Hestia said she would sleep on the couch. Don had offered to give her his bed and he would sleep on the couch, but she insisted he had done enough for her already. None of his brothers objected. She settled down on the couch and instantly fell asleep, only to be met by a nightmare. She ran as her home went up in flames. Tears stung at her eyes and her leg burned from the wound. Taking shelter in a pile of crates as her pursuers ran past. The crates were then loaded into a plane. When the plane landed the crates were loaded into a pick up truck. She fell out of the truck and threw an open manhole. She rolled into the water. Her lungs screamed for air as she tried to break the surface but the current moved to swiftly. Dark spots swirled around her vision as she hauled herself out and into the shadows, knowing she would die.

Don couldn't sleep so he went to make himself some tea. Usually he would go to master Splinter but the rat was out on a late night scavenging trip and wouldn't be back till morning. But he stopped in his tracks when he noticed the slightly transparent figure sitting beside Hestia, who tossed and turned in her sleep. The figure was a nine tailed fox with red fur and the same amber eyes that Hestia had. She had short and curly blonde hair and she wore an orange kimono dotted with yellow flowers. She gently stroked the twin tailed fox's head. She stopped her fitful sleep and the older fox turned to Don. "Thank you, Donatello. For saving my daughter." "I-It was nothing." He told her nervously, stunned by the fire in her eyes that could have been around since the beginning of time. "I think I choose right." She said. "It is you, who will save her, and us. For only you, can guide light to destroy the darkness and break the chains." "Wait! What do you mean? I don't think I can do it!" He stammered, his fear taking hold. He was never the strongest or the bravest, so why him? "But you must try. Be strong. Because without you, the light will flicker and die. With out the light, the darkness will spread and cover the earth." Don was to stunned to say anything. She had started becoming more transparent. "I must go child. They have noticed my absence. I must leave before they find me." She faded away completely but her words rang in his head and he still felt her eyes on him. It is you. Guide the light. Be strong. "Easier said than done, Lady."

Don was never really a fan of tea, but it helped to clear his mind. Hestia had gotten off the couch and had joined him. "You were pretty good with those fans." He complimented her. "You aren't so bad yourself..." An uncomfortable silence settled thick in the air as she worked up the nerve to ask him a question. "Donnie you seem uneasy. Is there something your not telling me?" Before he could reply his brothers ran in. The great remote rumble had begun. After much yelling and stumbling the remote landed in Hestia's lap. "I guess you get to pick." Don told her, smirking because he wouldn't have to suffer through what ever his brothers would pick. At least he thought. She went to the couch, sat down and turned on a show... Filled with colorful cartoon ponies. Mikey looked confused, Leo looked at her funny and Raph glared at her but was interrupted by an evil cackle. On the screen was a dragon of sorts and was explaining rules to his "Game." This would be interesting. Half an hour later they watched as the dragon was sealed in stone and six ponies were given medals. "That was..." Leo couldn't seem to find the right words but Mikey finished his sentence. "AWESOME!" He declared. Hestia chuckled. "Quite." She confirmed, Smiling as she turned off the TV.

/  
A/N

Hey guys! I know this chapter is short but it''s got an important part of the plot! It's also a bit of a filler chapter. But this is where the... SUPERNATURAL COMES IN! *thunder and lightning* YIPE! RAPH, MIKEY'S PLAYING WITH THE SPECIAL EFFECTS AGAIN! 


	3. All that glitters

Training had begun anew. Hestia was to spar with Raph while Leo and Mikey sparred. The two bowed and Raph muttered "Your goin' down girly." "_Mou ii_, Raphael." She responded in flawless Japanese. She took on a different approach against Raph. Instead of dodging she met his blows and countered. She kicked him in the shins and he dropped the weapons. "_Daijouka_?" Raph gave her a look. She sighed. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine." She got him an ice pack and sat next to Don, now that training was done.

Don idly swung his feet, looking for something to say. He looked to the sleeves of her kimono. "Why are there flames on your kimono?" "It's my _mon_." she responded. "Family crest." The olive green turtle translated. Hestia nodded. "These may be more comfy." He told her, holding out jeans, a white T shirt and white boots. "You'd be surprised what humans will throw out." "Thanks Donnie!" She gave him a hug, stood up, tripped on the long fabric of the kimono and nearly fell. But Don caught her. _"Arigatou, Donatello." _She gave him a formal Japanese thank you and left, thankful that her fur hid her heavy blush. Don wasn't so lucky. His red face made him look like a tomato that was only half ripe!

After she changed, the red fox folded up the kimono and carefully placed it in a box. It was her mothers and was over sized, but it was one of the only things she had left after _they _came. But she still wore the amulet. It was of polished bronze and seemed to always catch the light. It was etched with many designs and a small, star shaped ruby was set in the middle. Most would think she was lucky to have it, but they were fools. Nobody would understand that the one thing she wanted most was to get rid of the horrible thing. It was beatiful but it weighed down her heart and spirit with many chains. On the back were the words _"Arata Hikaru" _Her Japanese name. It's meaning was crushing her under it's burden. Placing the leather string around her neck and hiding the amulet she walked out. She wasn't quite ready to explain the tragic history of the amulet. She took her seat beside Don and watched Raph chase Mikey around.

_"Do they do this often?" _She asked him, but her voice sounded strange to Don but he wasn't sure why. _"Yes, It happens all the time." _his own voice sounded strange as well. _"Should we stop them?"_ she questioned, wincing as Raph tackled Mikey. _"Unless you want to be made into a furry pancake, I'd stay out of it." _They both chuckled. _"I was unaware you spoke Japanese." _Wait, he had been speaking Japanese? Sure he knew a few words but not whole sentences! He was about to say something but Hestia was gone, leaving the young ninja bewildered.

Hestia sighed as she ran through the sewers. Hearing her steps echo off the walls. Her amulet weighing heavily around her neck. She shouldn't have stayed! She should have ran away while they were asleep! She should have done something before it was to late. She shouldn't have gotten do attatched to them. But she could not change that now. Her curse had rooted here. She would cause this family sorrow and pain. When they learned of her curse they would turn her away. But that won't save them. Without her to keep the spirits at bay, things would get worse, much worse. She was the only thing keeping the spirits from attacking. She had to stay and keep them safe for as long as she could, before _it _came and tore everything apart. The spirits would only leave if she lay her own life down to safe them. Her thoughts turned to Don. _The one to help the cursed, suffers the most._ Her legs felt unable to carry her weight any more, the dam broke.

She sank down against the concrete sewer wall, and cried. Not for herself, but for the ones she should have saved. For her family. For Don, who she had betrayed by putting him in danger. For the home she _tainted with her aura_. For everything that would be forced upon them, as she would stand close enough to reach out to them, but unable She looked at the accursed mark on her hand that had appeared after her talk with Don. When he was silently pondering her words a white hot pain seared her hand. The blue flute that had burned into her fur and skin had incredible detail. Most would not understand how something so simple, would tear everything down. She brought out the amulet, turning the icy cold metal in her hands. The horrible thing that she was forced to wear. The cold spread through out her body, making her shiver and every strand of fur stand on end. _I could save them..._

She should smash it. Only if she smashed it, would the spirits go away. The amulet was a symbol of her home and ancestry. She was tied to it. If it shattered she would to. But it would undo the curse she had forced upon them. Without her, the spirits would leave, for if she was not there to draw the worst spirit on that fateful day to their home, it could not harm them. For the spirits that lay in wait for her power to be great enough to draw their leader, could not act without one. She made her choice. Tears streamed down her face as she threw the bronze amulet and waited for the horrible thing to shatter along with the evils she had brought, in a matter of seconds, knowing it had to be done. "_Sayounara, _my friends._" _She whispered, hoping that if they ever knew the truth, they would understand why she had to do this. "_Sumimasen..."_

/

_**A/N**_

_**Wow this story just seems to write it's self! Does this count as a cliff hanger? I think it does! By the way, whenever Hestia says someone's name while speaking in Japanese, she'll use their full name. The reason for the flute is because a Japanese legend says, If you play the flute at night, snakes will come to you. So Anyway I'm going to eat some okonomiyaki! Ja ne!**_

_/_

_Mou ii_ means _That's enough._

_Arigatou_ means _Thank you._

_okonomiyaki _means _pizza._

_ja ne _means _See you later_.

_Arata hikaru _means_ New Light_.

_sayounara _means _farewell._

_Sumimasen _means _I'm sorry._


	4. Tears in the dark

She was horrified as the amulet stopped before hitting the ground. "Did you really think you could escape me, _Arata Hikaru_?" The black kitsune in front of her said, holding the bronze amulet in his hand. His five blood red tipped tails fanned out behind him, like peacock feathers. "We know everything about you, and them." His voice was cold and unforgiving as he placed the amulet on her neck. "Why are you doing this _ani-ue_?!" She cried, a new wave of tears falling. He cackled like a murder does at his victim's finale plea, before striking. His red eyes gleamed evily. "Because, _ana-ki_," His voice sickly sweet. "I respect the _Bushido_." He reached out and touched her forehead. "It is time you learned the same." She grabbed her aching head as pain blossomed in her tails. "You're not my _ani-ue_, your a _bakemono_." He turned and left, leaving the terrified kit with a darkness surrounding her. He grinned as he walked away from the 7 year old, the horrible and twisted grin of a mad man.

Donatello came running toward the sound. He had heard Hestia talking with someone. When he found the fox he was scared. She was crying quietly, hugging her knees to her chest as shadows swirled around her. But she was different. Three tails hung limply instead of two. As he neared the shadows hissed and disappeared. She was mumbling in Japanese and shaking. He pulled the now three tailed fox into a hug, unsure of what else to do. "_Nakanaide_, _omae wo mamotte ageru yo_." He told her, the thought that his entire sentence was in Japanese was forgoten at the time. She clung tightly to him, as if he would fade away if she let go. "It'll be alright." He hoped he wasn't lying.

/

_**A/N**_

_**REALLY short chapter but it just felt right to end it there. I might post a pic on DeviantART. It'll be under Dewottmaster. I'll tell you when it's posted. I put a bit of fluff at the end just because it's cute! Readers beware more fluff in store! Peace out!**_

/

_ani-ue_ is the respectful word for _big brother_.

_bakemono_ means _monster_.

_ana-ki_ is the respectful word for _sister._

_Bushido_ means _warrior code._

_nakanaide_ means _don't cry_

_omae wo mamotte ageru yo _means _I'll Protect you._


	5. Cherry blossoms

The fox's crying turned into hiccups, eventually becoming raspy breathing. Amber eyes found, and held the gaze of mahogany ones. Little lights, like sparks, danced in her caramel colored irises. Suddenly, the dark sewer walls melted away and Don found himself surrounded by cherry blossoms in a lush green field. Pink petals danced through the air, the breeze carrying their scent. But Hestia was no where to be seen.

"Boo!" Don jumped and looked up, in the low branch of a tree, sat Hestia! Apart from a few streaks from tears and eyes puffy from crying, she looked as though nothing had happened. "Don't DO that!" The purple clad turtle gasped, staring up at the fox. She giggled, a sound like musical bells. "For a ninja, you sure scare easily!" Don tried to look mad, but his smile on his face was hard to ignore. "Oh yeah, Fire Fur?" He taunted, jumping into the branches. "Oh it's on, Sewer Shell!" She taunted back, leaping into the next tree, followed by the olive green turtle, both of them grinning and laughing like crazy. Fiery tails and purple mask trails flew by, as the two jumped from tree to tree, making more blossoms and petals dance in the wind.

Eventually the pair jumped down, both completely covered with pink petals. Looking at their reflections in a small pond, the two burst out laughing. They looked like they had been splattered with pink paint! When the laughter subsided, the two started brushing off petals. A few stubborn splotches of pink clung to them. Then, there was a flash, and they were back in the sewer. "Lets go back." Don told her, turning in the direction of the lair. Hestia nodded, and the two set off. Hestia looked at what was hidden in the palm of her hand. It was a cherry blossom seed.

_**/**_

_**Okay, I had a bad case of writers block, so this was late, and SHORT! But I tried, and failed miserably. In a few chapters I might skip ahead a few months. I'm really just adding to the plot line as I go. Oh well, see ya next time!**_


	6. Dreams

Donatello flopped onto his bed with a tired sigh. It had been a bit chaotic when they got back to the lair. Many questions were asked, most relating to the subject of Hestia's new tail. But eventually everything settled down and they ate dinner. After that they were left to their own devices, until it was time for bed. Untying his mask, he snuggled into the covers, asleep almost instantly. Dreams soon followed.

**Donatello's Point Of View**

_I stood in a large room, watching the scene before me in awe. The room was made of marble, many scrolls and pictures covered the wall. Short marble columns held silver braziers, lit with blue flames. The ceiling was decorated with the picture of two foxes, each with nine tails. Actual foxes, not like Hestia. One appeared to be made entirely out of shadows, with blazing red eyes. The other was pure white with golden eyes. It seemed to be glowing, but that was impossible. It was just a painting! In the center of the room, two foxes knelt on either side of a small pond. The one I could see clearly had silver fur and piercing green eyes. He wore a deep blue kimono with a pattern of small silver stars on it. Nine tails were stacked on top of each other on his left side. The other had her back to me and was wearing a very familiar orange kimono. Short, curly blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun and nine red tails spread out on the floor. _

_"I am greatly troubled by your choice, Choko." The male fox said, his voice calm and collected. "They are so young, so inexperienced." "I know, Tajimu, I know. But we must trust her, and her companion." The one, apparently named Choko answered, her voice sounded confident. "Their spirits are strong. They will save us." "But they must host two of the First Beings, if they are to defeat Kumori Akuma!" Tajimu responded, sounding slightly paniced. Suddenly, the room seemed to grow colder and the shadows looked darker then they should. "A kitsune alone can barely survive harboring a divine being. I do not want to learn what will happen to her companion. Even if he were able to survive, I do not know if they could accomplish it, even with the aid of the First Ones." "It is true that the Dark One's power grows, but I have faith that they will be our saviors." She looked to the pond._

_I looked to the pond aswell, and was shocked. In the pond was an image of four foxes, each with nine tails. One fox was pure white with golden eyes, another pure black with red eyes. A fox slightly smaller than the rest had chocolate brown fur and forest green eyes. The last fox was quite amazing. It had midnight purple fur that faded into sky blue and silver eyes. I looked at the fox for in the pond for sometime. Then, clear as day, I heard it. A voice, though no one had spoken. But I was sure. It said, __**One is Light, the other is Darkness. One is the earth, we are the Sky.**_

Suddenly, I was pulled out of my dreams and back into reality. I sat in my bed, wondering about the strange dream. It had been so realistic, I could feel the ground beneath my feat and the movement of the air. Although my mind kept telling me it wasn't possible, I knew. That wasn't a dream. Somehow, it was a vision. Someone was warning me about what I was getting into. But I knew I was already in to deep to go back.

_**/**_

_**Okay, I'll be away for a few days, so I thought, what the heck, I'll post a new chapter! Oh. My. Gosh. What is this? Have I just written something with ACTUAL plot line?! YES! Mikey owes me 5 bucks now!**_

_**/**_

_**Choko means Born At Dawn**_

_**Tajimu means Silver Vision**_


End file.
